Ain't Misbehavin'
by Pictures of people
Summary: Quinn Fabray lives the life of luxury, but at what cost? What will happen when liqour and short dresses arn't enough to make her happy? Set in the 1920s. Quam/Fabreavans, AU
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first non klaine fic. It's wildly AU. Set in the 1920's and it's Fabrevans! Also Hummelbray because of reasons

I own nothing, seriously.

* * *

><p>Quinn stumbled out of the doorway, her heels providing little support for her slightly intoxicated body. Despite her father's standing in politics, she refused to abide by the Prohibition laws. She was twenty year old girl living in the twenties, and she could do whatever she pleased. Which just so happened to include, drinking and dresses of scandalous lengths. The driveway she was currently standing in was huge, it was only one part of the sprawling estate that housed the Pilkington family, and more specifically, Dave, Quinn's favorite member of the clan. Not only did her father not approve of him, but he was gorgeous, with dark eyes, a closed mouth, and blonde hair, simply made to be under a slick fedora. Her daydreams were interrupted by a black car pulling in. Without even checking to make sure the car belonged to her, Quinn stepped right in.<p>

"Evening Bernard, you know the way." She called loosely to her driver, before laying down, her slim body covering both seats.

"M-miss?" a young voice asked.

This was certainly not the voice of old Bernard. Quinn squinted her eyes and raised a questioning eyebrow before her pupils focused on a young man. Even through the moon's dim lighting, Quinn could see his hair was bright as sunshine and a lips women would kill for, plump and pink. She also noticed the worried look gracing his features.

"Who are you?" she asked, worriedly.

"Forgive me if I frightened you, Miss. My name is Samuel."

Quinn's eyebrows knitted together

"Are you our new driver?" she asked, switching back to her more comfortable position.

He nodded and tipped his hat, his shaggy blonde hair shaking like the wind.

"At your service, Miss Fabray."

Quinn pursed her lips and swallowed. She hated being called Miss Fabray. It made her sound like a washed up house wife who prayed in favor of drinking.

"How old are ya, Sammy?"

"Just shy of twenty-two, Miss Farbray." Sam replied. "Are you sure you should be sitting like that? You may get hurt."

She scoffed and rolled her emerald eyes.

"I don't need you taking care of me, Sammy." She snapped, burying her face in her lush coat.

"Didn't mean to be disrespectful, miss."

Quinn lifted her eyelids at the sound of a slight southern drawl coming from Sam's mouth.

"You a country boy, Sam?"

"That I am, Miss."

"What are you doing _here_?" She wondered aloud. This was Illinois, the home of Chicago, Al Capone, and the lavish suburban society to which Quinn belonged.

"My Mama needed help paying for the house after my Pops passed, so I left my little brother and sister to tend to Mama's heartache, while I bring in money up here." He told her, his green eyes dancing when he spoke of his family.

"Well, Mr. Texas, that' a very noble thing to do." She told him.

And it was. Quinn couldn't remember the last time she'd even told her father she loved him, but this boy gave up his home for his family's comfort.

Suddenly the car stopped.

"I know you're not from around here but I still live twelve miles from here." She informed him.

"I'm from Tennessee, and I am aware, but I was under orders to pick up your brother, Miss Fabray."

As if on cue, Kurt Fabray made his entrance; stepping into the car with a glistening forehead, loosened tie, and bright eyes that showed signs of a marvelous time.

"Hi Quinnie!" He said, his voice coated with alcohol induced happiness. "Did you and Dave have a nice time? I'm sue you did. The party got better after you left. You were throwing your pretty little self at Pilkington and it made me sad."

Quinn scoffed and leaned against her brother.

"Be quiet and sleep." She ordered, lazily. Quinn drifted off to sleep, dreaming of Southern accents and plump lips.

* * *

><p>She jumped awake when the car pulled to a complete stop. Kurt, on the other hand, was out like a light. She flicked his ear and he stumbled off, still drunk and half asleep. Quinn wiped hastily at her under eyes and eyelids, ridding her face of all the extravagant make-up with an extra tissue.<p>

Sam opened the door.

"Have yourself a good night, miss." He offered, smiling slightly.

Quinn sunk down onto the step of the car, putting her at eye level with her driver. She pulled her face close to his, their noses practically touching.

"You have a good night, too." She said seductively, moving her hips teasingly as she walked away.

Instead of going through the front entrance, she made her way to the side of the mansion, nearing the garden her mother had kept, the maids were currently dealing with the upkeep. After a few strides of searching, she was in between a bed of roses and a patch of daisies. It had been her favorite place as a child, but something seemed off.

For a moment, it was still. The air around her was sweet and the wind was pricking her neck. The moment was perfect. No yelling, or crying or expectations or judgments. It was a peaceful experience that Quinn really was not used to, but she certainly could get used to it if the chance were given. She kicked off her heeled shoes and let her toes curl around the cool Earth beneath them, relishing in how real everything felt.

It was ruined then.

"Miss… Miss Fabray?" Sam asked "Are you... alright? I don't feel comfortable just leaving you here, at night, by yourself."

She scowled. Her toes releasing the dirt she was holding captive.

"Samuel, leave." She spat.

"It doesn't feel right, I can't just leave you here." He tried to reason.

"Take your southern hospitality elsewhere, Sam. I don't want it, I don't need it. I don't need you. I don't need anyone." She fired back.

"Miss Fabray, tha-"

"I'm not Miss Fabray, you bastard!" Quinn yelled, the anger spreading in her shaking body. "She's seven feet under. Died. Died before everything and everyone turn to shit. Call me whatever the hell you like, but don't think we're the same person! She was blind, the worst kind! Where you can see everything but you don't do anything so don't you dare make us out to be the same woman."

Quinn buried her face in her hands, crying. Crying because her mother was dead, because her father was always away even if he was near, because her brother was a wreck, and because her flask was empty. Quinn tried to melt to the ground, but strong arms caught her. Crushing leaves joined the sound of her sobs as Sam attempted to get Quinn to walk. She protested, her fists flying and colliding with his chest, over and over again. Until her arms fell limp. And Sam's hoisted her into his arms.

"I'll carry you, Quinn. You can go to sleep there." He whispered soothingly before heading toward the house.

Too exhausted to protest, Quinn directed him toward her bed room.

Once they had arrived, he placed her on the bed and left to fetch a glass of water, setting it on the bed side table. He eyes her short dress, the fringe smudged with dirt. Doubting it's comfort he asked:

"Shall I get the maid to help you change?"

To which Quinn shook her head.

"I don't mind, Sammy." She slurred. "Seeing my delicates isn't exactly a privilege."

Despite her state, Quinn managed to get her garment off in a matter of seconds, causing Sam to blush like mad and turn away.

"What's wrong, Sammy?" she giggled, putting on her nightgown. "Never seen a girl without her slip?"

"I don't think this conversation is entirely appropriate." He squeaked

"Oh come to, Sammy." She sighed, placing her head on the pillows "Am I not up to your standards?"

Before she could hear his answer, she yawned and her breathing steadied, giving signs of a dreamless sleep. With tentative fingers, Sam pulled the sheets and heavy comforter over her shivering body.

"You're perfectly adequate, Quinn. Just… perfect." He whispered as he left the room and headed to his quarters in the West wing of the estate. He yawned, set to dream about emerald eyes and a voice sweeter than strawberries.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please don't judge my grammar that harshly my computer was being wierd. Sorry for the wait and if you like it please let me know, I only write if people tell me they like it and want to read. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time, I love you.**

**I own nothing**

* * *

><p>A hard knock woke Quinn up with a jolt.<p>

"Quinn Alison Fabray, you open this door right now!"

She arose from her bed and opened the door as requested by her father.

Albert Fabray stared, annoyed, into Quinn's wide sarcastic eyes.

"You know you aren't allowed to go to parties, Quinn! Damn it, you're supposed to be a lady!"

"Like hell I am." Quinn shot back walking into the hallway in her nightgown, only to be pushed back into her room by Albert himself.

"Go put some decent clothes on, you unappreciative child."

Quinn, reluctantly, did what she was told and slipped on a plain dress. She saw Kurt, with red eyes, messy hair, and an unstable walk.

"Morning, love." She said, slipping her arm through his so he could lean onto her.

"As nice as your voice is, kindly shut up." He spat playfully as they walked toward the kitchen.

"How was your night?" Quinn asked, whispering this time.

Kurt sighed loudly.

"Quinn, it was like magic. Everyone was happy, you know? It's like you give a party some spiked drinks and suddenly everyone's happy, they're dancin' and giggling like mad. Not one person has a care in the world, just big cloudy smiles. Sometimes those smiles don't look real, but when you catch a real smile, it's heaven."

Quinn sighed, she had spent too much time being 'happy' with booze in her system, she was convinced that only alcohol could trick her into being happy, and that was not a fact she liked at all.

Just as Quinn was about to answer Kurt, the kitchen door swung open and Sam stepped inside.

"Good Morning, Mr. Fabray." He said looking at Kurt, he then turned to Quinn. "Did you sleep well, Miss?"

Quinn cocked an eyebrow. She hadn't had much time to think about the kind driver. She didn't think he was too much to worry about. Unlike the previous night, the sun was high in the sky and now she was able to see his bright welcoming eyes and endearing face.

"Outstanding sleep, thank you for asking." She said curtly and headed for the dining room to be served breakfast.

Despite his surprisingly good looks, Quinn decided it was easier to cut him out of her life, he'd seen her cry, she'd spilled all of her secrets in one night. There was no way they could continue with an odd friendship without a sufficient amount of awkwardness.

Before she had time to finish that thought, her father sat at the other end of the table.

"Quinn, I've arranged for you to meet someone. A boy."

"Thanks ever so much, Father. But I am quite capable of finding my own friends to entertain me."

"Of course." Her father rolled his eyes as he spoke "They're all under the influence of illegal drugs, otherwise why would they enjoy _your_ company?"

"Play nice, Father" Kurt scolded. "It's much too early to be speaking such nonsense. Aren't you supposed to be a gentleman?"

"Yes, I am!" He fired back "I have to be. Heaven knows you aren't any kind of a man. Both of you, be ready by five. I'm sending you to the Hudson residence for a party. Quinn be especially pleasant to their boy, Finn. I like the idea of him straightening you out. Kurt, not a drop of alcohol. Not. A. Drop."

The Fabray twins rolled their eyes and ate the rest of their meal in nervous silence.

By the time five o' clock rolled around Quinn was dressed in a white dress, the hem barely covering her knees. Kurt looked perfectly handsome in a gray suit pants, suspenders, and topped with a day hat.

Kurt held out his hand.

"Ready for torture?" he asked

Kurt and Quinn were used to these parties. Albert used to set Kurt up with the daughters of his high society friends, but none seemed to want Kurt, he used his drinking as an excuse. But Quinn knew better. She knew that Kurt had never been attracted to females. He hadn't exactly been attracted to men, either. Every pretty girl or handsome man left his mind as quickly as they'd entered. This was why Quinn accepted that her father wanted to marry her off.

Now, she nodded at Kurt and took his hand.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She said, forcing a smile.

Her pseudo smiled dropped, though, when she eyed a blonde leaning against the door of their car.

"Hello again" Sam said opening the door for them. "You look lovely Miss, Quinn."

Quinn's insides fluttered

"_Stop it." _She told herself _"Just a boy, just a no good boy."_

"Thank you, Samuel." She replied, trying to make herself look nonchalant.

She ignored Kurt's wiggling eyebrows, which were asking in a silent manner if she had taken a liking to their new employee.

Sam sat down in the driver's seat and turned to them. "Where to today?" he asked, his eyes bright and happy.

"The Hudson residence" Kurt informed him quickly, getting into a comfortable position. "Do you suppose there is any chance of a good time? No alcohol and a buncha pricks sound like a snore to me. Did you know the party is near the city? Imagine all the excitement happening! What a waste of location."

Quinn nodded her head, but her mind wasn't with Kurt and his bitching. It was with Finn Hudson. A boy whom, apparently, would make her happy and make her laugh, and feel safe. But she knew all about false hopes, and refused to let Finn Hudson be the subject of a pointless dream.

Quinn wanted to stay for as short of a time as possible. When they arrived Kurt shot out of the car, already swaying his hips to the music erupting from the building, but Quinn waited a moment and turned to Sam.

"Do you min waiting?" She pleaded "This party is sure to be terrible."

Sam nodded, taking out a journal and a pen.

"I'll wait until I'm needed." He said, while beginning to write in the journal, staining the perfect clear pages with ink.

"What are you writing?" Quinn inquired, becoming even more curious when Sam's cheeks blushed.

"I...I'm bad at writing." He confessed. "I try really hard but the letters look like a puzzle and everyone has the missing piece, except for me."

Quinn blinked in surprise. She'd never heard someone be so honest about a personal disadvantage like that.

""Sorry for rambling, miss. You probably want to be getting to your party."

She sighed heavily, Quinn really didn't want to go but it was obvious Sam wanted her gone, he _had_ suggested she'd leave. Either way, she leapt out of the car and started toward the door. Unbeknownst, to Quinn Sam watched her walk away biting his lip as he did so.

"_That girl is going to drive me insane."_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to do more Sam next chapter, also Klaine will be introduced!<strong>


End file.
